femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Fiona Quinn (Quantico)
Fiona Quinn (Laura Campbell) was a hidden recurring villainess from Quantico's third and final season. Introduction Fiona Quinn was an Irish MI5 agent who first appeared in episode 3.10, "No Place is Home," regarding Owen Hall's group combating against notorious Irish criminal Conor Devlin. She was shown preventing Mike McQuigg from harming Devlin following his involvement in the murder of Mike's sister, Jessie, doing so to prevent Mike from doing something he'll regret. It was revealed that Jessie's death was orchestrated by Maya Church, another MI5 agent who faked her death and became a villainess aligned with Devlin, and the episode's progression saw Mike and Fiona working to find information on Maya. Fiona returned in the following episode, "The Art of War," giving a glance at Mike early in the episode during the trial proceedings for Devlin, who wanted extradition to his native Ireland. The episode showed an apparent bond between Mike and Fiona, and ended with Devlin's wish being granted. Heel Turn; Death The series' penultimate episode, "Ghosts," had Mike, Alex Parrish, Shelby Wyatt, and Ryan Booth on a plane with Devlin, as they were in charge of the extradition. The plan was taken down by one of the many cops on Devlin's payroll, allowing Devlin to escape, but the group did so as well before it crashed. Mike ended up arrested and jailed by a corrupt policeman, and it was in his holding cell that Devlin arrived and beat up Mike. Fiona appeared and tended to Mike, and later lambasted the police for allowing harm to come to him. She later reunited with the group and helped them plan out the rescue of Harry Doyle's sister, Maisie, who was abducted by Devlin in the previous episode as part of his and brother Eamon's human trafficking business. Later on, however, Fiona turned heel and revealed herself as not only an ally of Devlin, but as Devlin's lover. She appeared to Devlin and boasted about she gained the trust of the FBI group, and gave their whereabouts to Devlin before making out with him. The corrupt villainess also voiced his gratitude to Devlin; stating that he saved her and her brother from the streets, while adding that she could never do enough for him. In the episode's climax, Fiona went with Alex and Mike to rescue Maisie and the other captive girls, while falsely claiming that she had called backup just in case. After the girls were rescued and opposing shots were fired, Alex realized that it was a trap, and both she and Mike discovered that Fiona was nowhere to be found. Alex's search for Fiona resulted in her finding Devlin and holding him at gunpoint, but at that moment, the evil Fiona attacked Alex and told Devlin to escape. Alex and Fiona's fight was spotted by Mike, with the former revealing the latter's alliance with Devlin. Mike was stunned by Fiona's heel persona due to his trust towards her, and with both himself and Alex holding her at gunpoint, he asked Fiona if she was willing to die for Devlin. The villainess stated that she was already dead when Devlin found her, right before she went for her gun, only for Alex to shoot and kill Fiona in self-defense. Trivia *Fiona Quinn was Quantico's final villainess. Gallery Fiona Quinn 3.11.jpg Fiona Quinn 3.12.jpg Heel Fiona.jpg Fiona vs Alex.gif|Fiona attacking Alex Parrish Heel Fiona 2.jpg Deceased Fiona.jpg|Fiona shot to death by Alex Category:2010s Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Crooked Cop Category:Deceiver Category:Hero's Friend Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Pistol Category:Ponytail Hairstyle Category:Villain's Lover Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Woman Kills Villainess Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: Shot